my beautiful rescue
by grotesqueries
Summary: hidan/tayuya- and in the midst of this self-inflicted pain. tumblr request!


whoop! so this here is a request from tumblr for _lady-primavera_ on tumblr! the prompt was "hidan/tayuya: dirty mouths and equally dirty kisses", and frankly i'm amazed i got this finished. i hope it's quality enough for you~! little bit of a pwp, but whatevs. hot makeouts suffice.

* * *

She's found that shackles do not suit her anymore. Perhaps back when she was just another experiment kept hidden tight in one of Orochimaru's many bases, trapped down in a musty cellar away from the prying eyes of the weak. They scrape her skin and chafe the insides of her wrists in ways she had forgotten were possible.

Beside her, a muttering begins, ceremonial and pious as always.

"Shut the fuck up," she hisses, attempting to kick his torso so that his hands may break from prayer. "Prayer won't save you now, you jackass."

"Lord Jashin can always save his most devout if he so wishes." comes the creamy voice of her captor, made only a mite hoarse by their questionable prison conditions.

"Can Lord Jashin also break me out of here and smile you down for dragging me into all of this? Cause if not, I'm not interested!" And she aims another kick towards him, this one aimed more towards his ribs, his bones already weak from struggle.

"Only if you believe he can." and she swears she can hear his shit-eating grin even in the stifling dark.

"_Hidan-!_" she whisperyells, throwing what she can of her body towards him with an animalistic growl of frustration as she connects with nothing. He laughs.

"Keep acting like that and I won't get you out of those shackles."

"Big fucking talk from a- Wait." she blinks. "Are you- Are you _out of your shackles?_" She can just see him nod as he pops up in front of her. "You little shit!" she shrieks, thrashing angrily. "Get me out!"

"Ask nicely." he says snidely, and this time when she aims to kick him there's a solid crack as the tip of her boot hits him.

"_Get me out._"

"Alright, alright," he grumbles, pulling a knife from his cloak and stepping towards her, pressing his body against hers and reaching up, knife in hand, to saw at her shackles. It takes a good few minutes - that knife of his must be enfaced with something to be able to cut through solid steel, so she doesn't complain about how long it takes and how damn distracting it is to have his body pressed against hers - but finally she feels the agonizing pressure of the steel leave her skin and she has to stop herself from collapsing to her knees right then and sobbing.

He laughs as he steps back, but not fast enough to avoid her tossing her arms around his neck and kissing him with al of the force she can muster, her chapped lips connecting roughly with his own. She breaks away just as he mutters a strong "Tayuya! _Fuck!_" and pushes her against the wall sharply. He's not quite sure when her legs curled up around his waist, but there they are, strong as a snake around his torso. "Orochimaru wouldn't approve."

"He doesn't approve of a lot of things," she gasps as she tightly fists a hand into his thinning silverwhite hair and crashes her lips against his again, her tongue demanding dominance that he doesn't easily give. Too long of a time without physical touch fills her with hunger for the feeling of skin to skin, even if she hates him for somehow pulling her into captivity with him and even if he probably hates her too.

"Not here." is all he says when she breaks from him again. "I've fuckin' had it with being down here in this dump." and as an afterthought as she easily lowers her legs to the floor, "And your lips taste like death."

"Funny, yours taste like empty belief."

He cracks a smile as he - ever the gentlemen, it seems - offers her a hand. "You got that flute of yours?"

"Of course," she scoffs as she clasps his hand.

"Good. We're breaking out, sweetcheeks."

"Call me that again and I leave you here."

He laughs as he whips his scythe from the wall and motions towards a side of the room. "You have any idea where an exit could be?"

"It's to our right."

he smirks to cover the confused glint in his eyes. "Which right? Wall-right or here-right?"

"Kami-sama, you're stupid." she hisses, tugging him sharply towards the hidden stairs. She whips her flute from it's case on her back and as best as she can with one hand, blows out a short tune. The wall slides to reveal a staircase with an agonizing grunt. "Hm." she smirks as she puts her flute back.

"After you." Hidan says, more than a little impressed. Of course they're in one of Orochimaru's many abandoned hide outs, probably one their captors messily took over. Of course she knows how to open doors.

Tayuya gives him one last smug smirk before tugging him up beyond the stairs.

* * *

yeak idk mang you don't have to review.


End file.
